


Whole Lotta Love

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Orgasm, Passion, Smut, Teasing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin & Cassidy slip away for some privacy at the EW Party the night before the 2010 Smallville Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Banners/CastinFic_DNDPlain.png)

Banner by me!  
~o~o~

**San Diego’s Hotel Solamar, EW Party**  
July 24th, 2010, Night before the Smallville Comic Con Panel

XxX

"Shhh," she smiles as he locks the door behind them, drawing her swiftly into his arms.

He catches the small smirk on her lips before she lowers her eyes to keep from blushing.

He draws her close, feeling her sharp intake of break as he kisses her, savoring the taste of wine. She steps out of her toffee patent wedged sandals.

"Justin," she exhales.

His mouth hovers over hers as he advances slowly. "Yes, please forgive me for stealing you away. I just _really_ need to hear you scream."

She closes her eyes he teases her…not quite kissing her…his finger dancing along her thigh.

He peels off his striped dress shirt, nipping at her lips playfully. "Please." One word. So plain and simple.

“Please?” he repeats.

She nods, pulling her own blouse down her shoulders in compliance. She leans more fully into his kiss. He kisses her harder, stroking passionately – waiting for that unrestrained whimper to break their contact. 

He moves his hips into hers, wanting her, _on fire_ for her, and like an uninvited reflex she cries out, affirming the friction between them. 

He kisses her parted lips as she turns to the side, letting him tease her.

"I want to feel you come." She smiles when she feels her skin flutter beneath his fingers. She dips her head back as his mouth lines her jaw. She pleads responsively as he peels her blouse off her shoulders. "Tell me you want me to," he whispers against her mouth, placing a hot kiss there, his fingers pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulders to reveal the curves of her breasts.

He looks at her body and then runs his fingers back up to her face as he kisses her again, a soft moan escaping her as she tries to turn away. Her balance falters from anticipation when he undoes the top button of her shorts. 

She feels her body turn to jelly and she whimpers softly, closing her eyelids as she fights the urge to press against him. Her insides clench as her body responds, the sparks burning her up.

"Say yes," he says into her mouth when her hand brushes against his bare torso. "I want you. I want you to come so hard," he tells her, nudging her legs open as he continues his movements. "I want you to say it," he says as he raises her arms above her head. Her breaths, uneven and quickening from the friction, only serve to encourage him more.

"Ohhh," he whispers. "Does that feel good? Please lemme do more."

He uses one hand to peel the edge of her bra down and encloses his mouth over her nipple, sucking furiously.

Her fingers claw into his hair before latching onto his shoulders. "Please, of course I need you to---" 

He moves his mouth back to hers as she loosens her hold on him, though still completely in his embrace. 

He moves his fingers down her stomach to the top of her jeans, causing her to involuntarily lift her hips against him. He kisses her hard, stroking her lips with no boundaries. 

"You need me to make you come now. Cass, just tell me that..." 

He keeps her balanced against the wall, watching her mouth drop open as the rhythm of her hips increase against his fingers. She begins moaning softly as she seeks out his mouth.

She reaches for his pants, no longer denying it.

"Yeah---I want you to make me come."

He kisses her harder; her moans becoming louder. He cups her through her jeans as she lifts her hips, needing release.

"You need me to?" he asks her.

She nods. "Yes---"

"Say it. Tell me."

He kisses lightly around her mouth, teasing her as he pulls her bra lower, revealing her nipples.

"Justin..." she whispers against his mouth, needing his fingers to tease her, to penetrate her so that she could writhe against him.

"I want to make you come," he says deliberately, seeing it frustrate her as she closes her eyes and leans back against the wall.

She nods again, affirmatively, her body beginning to respond as she tenses slightly. "I wanna come, please."

"Right now?" he asks, seeing her react quickly as he hurries to unbutton the top button of her shorts and slides his fingers down.

"Y-yes," she cries, latching onto him.

"Come here," he whispers, slipping two fingers inside her as he rests his thumb against her clit.

She arches her hips against him, moving slightly against his fingers as he thrusts into her. She cries out, damp all over him.

He can’t help but lean forward, catching her nipple between his lips, watching her, all red hair and long legs.

"Tell me you want to come," he commands as he begins moving his fingers in and out of her.

She can’t think as she drives herself against his hand. She reaches for him, only wanting him to make her body succumb to this even more.

"I want you to," she says to him, gliding faster over him.

"Do you want to come?"

She leans back against the wall as he guides her hips up and down his fingers.

"I want you to make me come--- ** _please_**."

His fingers began to pump harder and her wetness spreads all over him. Her muscles convulse as he reaches up to cup one of her breasts.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel how wet you are?"

She begins arching with her cries. "Please---I need..."

"Don't stop," he tells her, thrusting his fingers further inside her.

"Please..."

"You want to, don't you? Can you come?"

She moves harder against his fingers, writhing desperately.

"Can you?" he asks, kissing her breast. " Can you scream?"

"Please make me come..."

"I need you to scream."

She feels it tearing through her.

"Oh god---" she gasps, grabbing onto him as stars gather in her eyes.

"That's it," he said softly, gathering her closer. "Don't stop; just keep coming. Please lemme feel you," he whispers, dropping down to place kisses on her lower stomach as he feels her climaxing onto his fingers. 

He continues moving, listening to the sounds of her orgasm as her hips glide back and forth. He teases her with his fingers, wanting to feel her stomach muscles shake as she screams. And then, even though it was over, he rises back up and kisses her, listening to her gasping as she tries to catch her breath.

"You're so beautiful. I want you to let me keep doing that."

He kisses her bottom lip as she trembles, shattered and exhausted.

She glances behind them for an instant. "File cabinet?"

XxX

Justin tightened his grip on her hips, automatically causing soft bruises on her silky skin as he reveled in his climax. He exhaled in his much needed release that had to end with their leftover moans and sighs, the slamming thrusts and loud cries until he felt her coming long enough that the smile on her lips was nothing less than that perfect, mind-shattering orgasm.

He stroked her quivering thigh protectively, seeing a light smile form on her face.

He took a few more uneven breaths as he brushed her damp hair aside. She looked at him, almost audibly caught her breath, her toes still curling a little as her body writhed slightly. 

He smiled at her smile. “What?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” she grinned back, playing innocent.

He didn’t know if he wanted to smack her or start all over again, this time making her cry his name even louder.

“You know, I do not like you some of the time,” he informed her in a rebuffed tone.

She laughed slightly. “What?”

“You know damn well what! You’ve been playing Tess too long.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh, well if we’re playing the life-imitating-art card, then your excuse would be…???”

“Hey, I don’t recall you ever putting up a fight.”

She reached up and caressed his face. “Yeah, I guess I still have that on my to-do list,” she flirted. “Come here,” she whispered, planting feathery kisses on every part of his face she could reach...cheeks, jaw...luring him back to her, flooding him with emotions and desires that existed within their unspoken history. “One more time?” she insisted softly, parting her legs gently. “Please?”

“I love it when you ask.”

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Julie! You’re my heroine & artistic rebel! This fic gets the title of _Whole Lotta Love_ for the obvious reason of being Led Zeppelin. (‘nough said right there) It also has the infamous orgasm in it, but it’s also the first song Ashley told me to listen to when I told her I wanted to hear more Zep! And Ash is the reason we met. 
> 
> Love you always babe...  
> *kisses*


End file.
